


The Blonde Hybrid

by Sakura_Rae_Star



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 2 major character deathes, F/M, Hybrid!Caroline, allusions to Daroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Rae_Star/pseuds/Sakura_Rae_Star
Summary: Caroline unexpectedly has werewolf ancestry, after being vamped and activating her werewolf gene, life's getting interesting.





	1. Hybridization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> This has some changes to hybrids that isn't native to the show. I also used a headcanon about Kleijah sort of gained from TO.

Caroline revelled as the hot blood flowed down her throat. The monster in her was satiated but she could feel something building distantly.

A shushing drew her attention, it was Damon. He was sort of creeping up on her, drawing her attention to what she was holding. It was the carnie, Carter (?). She dropped him and started to hyperventilate.

Damon put an arm around her in an attempt to hug her. It struck her as off, given what he’d don’t to her. Damon brought the stake into position against Caroline’s back. He was about to get rid of a very inconvenient and annoying bump in the road. Damon as confident he would be able to convince Elena that Caroline had needed to die. With the body of the carnie, he could allude to what happened with Vickie.

_~Crack~_

“AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” Caroline’s scream echoed after the bone-jarring crack, bowing her body awkwardly.

Damon lurched away from her still clutching the stake as Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan arrived.

“Damon!” Stefan chided, seeing the stake Damon was holding, just as another cracked followed by an agonized scream from Caroline resonated.

“Caroline!” Bonnie cried out before rushing to her friend. Elena moved to follow.

“I wouldn’t do that, “ Stefan said catching both Bonnie and Elena as another crack twisted Caroline’s body.

“What?? Why not?!?” Bonnie demanded. Her best friend, who knew what it was like to not have a happy home life, was _hurting_ . Bonnie _had_ to help, no she was going to help Caroline and no vampire was going to stand in the way.

“This is natural for a vampire,” Damon agreed, motioning to Caroline who seemed to take on a less than humanoid form.

After ensuring neither girl would approach Caroline, Stefan surreptitiously took the stake Damon was still waving about. After they got Caroline squared away, Stefan was going to have a talk with Damon about Caroline.

Bonnie visibly deflated, it was her fault that Caroline had vampire blood in her system. The thought that what was happening to Caroline would reverse the vampirism had Bonnie steeling herself. Caroline had only been vamped within the last day, maybe the magic hadn’t taken root?

Elena was saddened, someone had killed Caroline and they had to have known about Damon’s blood in her. It had to have been someone who knew that Damon was a vampire. Caroline only had his blood because Damon was trying to get into Elena’s good graces.

“Is that a dog??” Damon asked in horror as a blond husky-type dog lay panting where Caroline had been.

Damon shared a look with Stefan as both took a slight step back. Damon’s monster was urging him to disengage and high-tail it out of there. It had urged him caution before, mainly with vampires vastly older than him, but nothing like this.

“Did Caroline just turn into a wolf?” Elena asked in awe at the size of her. Surely the size was because Caroline was Supernatural?

“Like a werewolf?” Bonnie offered, jumping at the possibility of a non-vampire being.

The blonde wolf’s ears perked at the word and scrambled to stand. Damon and Stefan both flinched when the wolf turned to face them.

“Good doggy…”Damon quipped, holding his hands in front of him. Maybe Stefan could throw the stake?

“Damon…” Stefan warned lowly. If only Damon would keep quiet….

The wolf’s head snapped to Damon who glared at Stefan but a vicious growl drew his attention back to the probable werewolf that used to be Caroline. Damon hoped that wolf-Caroline didn’t have the memories of human-Caroline. When the growl turned into a teeth baring snarl, Damon’s stomach dropped. He had to think of something to ensure his getaway.

So he faux lunged at wolf-Caroline, with his full vampire face on display, just as Bonnie called out Caroline’s name. The blonde wolf skittered back a few steps, letting out a scared whimper before flashing away.

“We’ve got a problem,” Damon said turning to still-stunned Stefan.

“Damon!” Bonnie yelled at him, “We need to help Caroline!”  
“Caroline isn’t the problem, Mason is,” Damon said, “He may be able to do that.”

“Mason can wait,” Elena said moving to stand next to Bonnie after grabbing Caroline’s phone, “We’re helping Caroline.”

The two girls left as Damon scoffed at them. Caroline probably would get herself runover by a car or something. Damon was hoping for a semi.

Stefan took a step to follow but Damon caught his arm.

“Forget Blondie, we need to worry about Mason Lockwood,” Damon implored, as he started to drag Stefan back to the Boarding House.

Stefan shook off Damon’s hold, “Elena’s right, Mason can wait. Caroline needs me. Especially if she has any vampiric tendencies.”

“Look, I know Blondie, She won’t survive and the sun will be up soon,” Damon quipped, “So problem solved! Now, as for Mason, I think we’ll need to ask Ric about Isobel. She might have info on werewolves, such as how to kill them.”

“Mason will wait. I’m going to help Caroline,” Stefan scoffed before walking away. He pulled out his phone to text Elena.

                 -I want to help- Stefan

                 -Have you found her?- Stefan

                 -<3- Elena

                 -No...she was too fast :(- Elena

                 -Let me know when you do- Stefan

                 -Will do <3<3<3- Elena

“Please tell me that Damon isn’t looking for Caroline,” Bonnie said with a slight grimace.

“That was Stefan, he wants to help,” Elena lightly chided Bonnie as she put her phone away, “Damon’s probably still ranting about Mason being a threat.”

“Maybe we should team up with Mason, especially if he’s a werewolf,” Bonnie suggested as she followed a slight magical pulse that came from the direction of her house. Would Caroline go where Bonnie was starting to think she did?

“What about Stefan?” Elena asked furrowing her brows. He was her boyfriend and she loved him.

“He’s a vampire and didn’t you say he’s also a ‘Ripper’?” Bonnie pointed out before she started to run in the direction they were heading. Bonnie was going to go with her gut feeling and head home.

“Bonnie!” Elena called after before letting out a huff and ran after Bonnie.

Elena stopped a couple feet away from Bonnie, she bent over as she caught her breathe. She realized they were at Bonnie’s house and that Caroline was on Bonnie’s porch with her head on her hand, er, paws. The lights were off, so Rudy wasn’t home.

“Caroline,” Bonnie said softly holding out her hand as she walked slowly towards the blonde wolf.

Caroline lifted her head off her paws and padded towards Bonnie. When she saw Elena, Caroline started barking at Elena. Elena put her hands up in an effort to appear non-threatening.

Bonnie shrugged at Elena, she didn’t know why Caroline would be barking at Elena like that. Although it definitely wasn’t the same as before with Damon, so that was good.

But Bonnie needed to get Caroline to be quiet because a dog barking after midnight drew attention. So Bonnie went to stand next to Caroline and started petting Caroline on the shoulders.

“It’s okay, it’s just Elena, Damon isn’t here,” Bonnie soothed. Caroline calmed a little but started to whine anxiously.

Elena racked her brain for a reason, any reason, why Caroline would be this anxious at the sight…

“You saw me kill you, right?” Elena burst out. It made sense, if she was right.

A soft mournful _awoo_ was the answer.

“That was Katherine Pierce, the vampire who Turned Damon and Stefan. I’m her Doppelganger,” Elena pleaded with Caroline, “It wasn’t me who killed you!”

Caroline cautiously sniffed the air before sitting down, slightly grumbling.

“Katherine’s here???” Bonnie spat. Her Grams had died to lift the Tomb spell so Damon Salvatore could rescue her. But Katherine hadn’t been in there, so Grams had died for nothing. If that bitch of a vampire was here, Bonnie wanted revenge.

A wet nose on Bonnie’s clenched hand had her looking down. It was Caroline with literal puppy dog eyes. Bonnie smiled, crouched, and buried her head in Caroline’s neck.

“Katherine the reason for Grams’ death,” Bonnie explained before Caroline started licking her cheek. Bonnie leaned back, laughing and ended up on her bottom.

Caroline moved to put her head on Bonnie’s lap. Elena slowly got closer and sat across from both of them.

“So, how do we get Caroline back to normal, er, human,” Elena asked as Bonnie absently started scratching Caroline’s ears. Elena fished her phone out, trained it on Bonnie and Caroline, and hit record.

“I….Are you recording?!?” Bonnie screeched, covering her embarrassment with indignation.

“Oh, please. You guys always tease me about my reaction to getting my hair washed when I’m at the salon. Now I got proof of Caroline with that same reaction to getting their head scratched,” Elena said seriously, “I will get proof of you Bonnie. Be warned.”

Bonnie started laughing as Caroline whined grumpily. The moment of levity was broken by the sound of breaking bones and hurtful whines. Bonnie and Elena scrambled to their feet as Caroline transformed into a human again. Bonnie checked the neighboring houses for any signs of life but nothing seemed to be happening.

“Ow, that hurt…” Caroline rasped before collapsing.

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other in surprise before each grabbed an arm. They dragged the unconscious and naked Caroline onto the porch and then to the door. When they tried to drag her into the house, a barrier stopped them at the threshold. They couldn’t get her hand over the threshold, no matter how hard Bonnie tried.

“Bonnie, stop,” Elena said softly, putting her hand on Bonnie’s.

“She can’t be a vampire! She just can’t!” Bonnie cried as she dropped Caroline’s hand.

“Maybe she’s both? A vampire and a werewolf?” Elena offered.

“I don’t know if I can be her friend if she’s a vampire, Elena,” Bonnie whispered, tears dampening her eyes.

“Caroline’s not completely a vampire, she’s also part werewolf,” Elena pointed out, hugging Bonnie, “And she’ll need us to help her. Stefan should be able to help with any feeding issues.”

Vampires were evil and unnatural but Bonnie’s gut was telling her that werewolves were not. As Bonnie fought with herself over giving Caroline an invitation to her house, Elena sent a quick text to Stefan.

“Well, she always was kinda a bitch. But she was always welcomed before, so I guess she still it,” Bonnie said resolute.

Elena took Caroline’s hand and was able to go over the threshold with it. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief mixed with grief. Caroline did indeed have vampire in her. Once inside, they managed to get Caroline onto the couch. Bonnie had just put an afghan on Caroline when the doorbell rang.

“It’s probably Stefan,” Elena said moving to the front door, “What are you doing here, Damon?”

“I was concerned Blondie would always be on 4 legs,” Damon sneered, waggily his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes, turning to Stefan who had a small bag of blood bags.

“Make sure she drinks these. New vampires are normally hungrier than usual. Although I’m not entirely sure how it’ll be with her also being a werewolf,” Stefan shrugged as he handed Elena the bag.

“Thanks,” Elena smiled as Bonnie came up beside her.

“Who knows, maybe Blondie will start to crave small furry animals and then Stefan will have a hunting partner?” Damon cracked before sinking to his knees clutching his head.

“Leave,” Bonnie commanded continuing giving Damon aneurysms.

Elena gave Stefan a small smile before shutting the door in Damon’s face. Bonnie made a slight face at the bag of blood bags. Bonnie gave a nod before exiting the room.

“Where are you going?” Elena asked, confused.

“To get a notebook, pens, and what highlighters I can find. When Caroline comes to, how long do you think it’ll be before she tries to make a list?”

Elena conceded the point, Caroline did love making lists and planning in general. It seemed to help her after particularly emotionally upheavals in her life. Shuddering, Elena remembered the amount of lists and planning that happened after Caroline’s parents divorced. That was only a couple years ago, but Elena was fairly sure Caroline was still following that initial plan. Although now that Caroline was Immortal, that particular plan would probably be useless.

An idea popped in Elena’s head and she pulled Caroline’s phone out of her pocket.

Bonnie returned just as Caroline woke up. In addition to the office supplies, Bonnie also grabbed some PJs.

“Here, since you shredded your previous clothes when you wolfed out,” Bonnie offered.

Caroline took the PJs even as she looked at herself under the afghan.

“I need a shower,” Caroline winced. She was covered in dirt, even though she’d only fell in that one puddle on the way to Bonnie’s house. Maybe it was a consequence of turning into the dog-wolf-animal?

“You know where it is,” Bonnie stated as she shooed Caroline in that direction.

Bonnie waited until she heard the shower going before turning to Elena, “She’ll need an invitation from the Sheriff to go home. How are we going to wrangle that?”

“Already on it,” Elena state showing Bonnie Caroline’s phone. Elena had sent a text to the Sheriff (as Caroline) stating that she’d lost her key at the Carnival. After an initial text that was meant to chide Caroline on losing her key in such a way, the Sheriff said that she would leave the door unlocked so Caroline would be able to get in.

“Will that work?” Bonnie asked, chewing her lip in worry, “It’s not a clear invitation.”

“Maybe the intent behind the invitation is what matters?” Elena offered.

“What about intent?” Caroline asked while she dried her hair.

“Uh, you need an invitation to go into someone’s home,” Elena explained hurriedly. There was so much that Caroline needed to know about the Supernatural, especially vampires.

“I know?” Caroline laughed uneasily. It was one of the things Damon had told her during one of their ‘dates’. Those mainly consisted of Damon rutting around with his eyes closed before feeding on her.

Caroline inwardly shook herself. She was **not** going down that road of memories.

“How?” Bonnie asked. Caroline shouldn’t know anything about the Supernatural. Bonnie had planned to tell her about everything but Caroline’s reaction to Bonnie being a witch made her hold her tongue. That was around the time of the ill-fated seance with Emily’s pendant…

Bonnie’s sharp intake of breath caused a wild-eyed imploring look from Caroline. Bonnie’s fears were confirmed and another name was added to her list.

“We’re fairly certain we got you an invitation from your mom,” Elena continued, unaware of the silent exchange, “Stefan also brought over some blood bags for you. He can help you with the rest starting tomorrow.”

“But for now, it’s time to do the most Caroline thing possible,” Bonnie smiled presenting her with the office supplies.

“And what’s that?” Caroline asked, perplexed with being given the supplies.

“Planning, duh,” Elena laughed.

Caroline blinked a couple times before laughing with Elena. Bonnie smiled as Caroline dug into planning with Elena giving tidbits of vampire information. They eventually called Stefan for more insight.

Meanwhile, Bonnie scoured all of the grimoires she had for anything relating to werewolves. Surely they held information about other Supernaturals, right?


	2. Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth is worse than a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death in this chapter!

Caroline was washing her hands when Elena entered the bathroom at the Grille. She barely managed to stop the automatic greeting for her sandbox-friend. Caroline  quickly weighed her options: pretend Katherine was Elena or use the fact that Caroline was stronger than a normal baby vamp (she’d completely overpowered Damon by accident yesterday-it had been fabulous!) to get Katherine off kilter enough for her to escape.

“You know, don’t you?” Katherine drawled, dropping her Elena impression.

“Elena has chemistry at this time,” Caroline mumbled doing her best to appear subservient. The wolf in her wasn’t happy, they could easily take out this threat.

Katherine regarded Caroline for a moment before flashing forward to pin Caroline to the call by the throat.

“What are you doing?’ Katherine asked, squeezing Caroline’s throat.

“I’m not doing anything?” Caroline choked out, her hands coming up to Katherine’s own.

“Do I have to make an example out of Matt?” Katherine taunted. She knew in her bones, that Caroline was up to something. _Something_ had changed in Caroline’s behavior and she was going to find out.

“Leave Matt and my Mom alone!” Caroline snarled, her eyes bleeding yellow. She broke out of Katherine’s hold and reversed their positions.

Katherine went stock still. Her mind went into overdrive. Caroline had werewolf in her, that’s what the yellow eyes meant. Katherine could also see a hint of a double fang. Was this what Klaus had wanted to become? Once he unleashes his wolf, just how strong would he be? Could Elijah contain him?

“So, you’re the reason Damon was in such a bad mood earlier,” Katherine redirected, tilting her head in question.

“Damon’s been talking to you?” Caroline was surprised and her eyes returned to blue. After finding out Katherine hadn’t been in Fell’s Church Tomb, Damon had declared war on Katherine.

Katherine snorted, “For claiming to be so in love with me and wanting to ‘rescue’ me for almost 150 years, Damon really isn’t observant. The only other one of your little group that realized I wasn’t ‘Elena’ was Stefan.”

“Are you complimenting me??” Caroline asked, slightly incredulous. What was Katherine trying to do?

Katherine shrugged, “It’s warranted.” While Caroline and Stefan both had obsessive personalities (Stefan’s was far, far worse), Caroline embraced hers to an extant while Stefan hid his under a brooding disposition.

“What are you doing?” Caroline asked with narrowed eyes. She’d dropped her hand from Katherine’s throat. It’s been getting awkward being that close to the person who’d killed her and look exactly like Elena.

Katherine smiled, “I’m a survivor. Why wouldn’t I want to play nice with someone more powerful than me?”

“Because I overpowered you?” Caroline was skeptical.

“I’ve outmaneuvered those physically stronger than myself since before I vamped myself,” Katherine explained, not moving, “You are a vampire with an activated werewolf gene. Because of that, you can transform just enough to transmit the venom, via a bite, that is an absolute death sentence to vampire.”

Caroline was stunned silent. Werewolves could do that? She could do that? Was that why Damon had been squirmy and seemed to be staring at her mouth?

“Did they not tell you? Isobel knew what werewolves were capable of doing, she had at least 1 book that said that,” Katherine was with faux innocence.

That snapped Caroline out of her thoughts.

“And why shouldn’t I test that out on you?” Caroline asked leaning forward, allowing her eyes to yellow and showing her double fangs.

“Because I’m partially responsible for your newfound power,” Katherine said simply, “Although I did not know about the Forbes having werewolf ancestry, _that_ was a happy addition.”

“Are you serious?!?” Caroline screeched, face returning to normal.

“How long would you have lasted if you were still human? How long before Damon circumvented the vervain necklace Elena gave you?”

Caroline retreated a couple steps. Katherine, unfortunately, was right. Damon would have gotten the necklace away from her, compelled her obedience and then returned the necklace. He’d already compelled her forgiveness before when Caroline had thought he’d skipped town.

“You didn’t do that out of the ‘goodness of your heart’,”Caroline pointed out.

“Of course not. You were intended to be fodder in a power struggle.”

“With the Salvatores? I don’t buy that. They thought you were in the Tomb-which killed Miss Sheila, by the way,” Caroline scoffed.

“Smoke and mirrors,” Katherine dismissed with wave, then she grew serious, “There bigger and badder things in this world than myself.”

Caroline blinked at the honesty she could detect from Katherine, there was also a slight whiff of fear in the mix.

What, or who, could scare Katherine Pierce enough to cause her to try to befriend someone she wronged.

“Be wary of anyone with the name of Mikaelson,” Katherine warned before exited the bathroom.

Caroline stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes, absorbing Katherine’s words. Just how much of that was the actual truth? Caroline needed to go home and pro & con what Katherine told her.

Unfortunately Damon had arrived at the Grille to meet Alaric and plan their next move against Katherine in the guise of day drinking. Damon had just taken Mason out of play and they needed to keep Katherine in limbo. He’d notice ‘Elena’ leave the girl’s bathroom and then flash away. Damon’s jaw dropped but no one else noticed.

He was in the middle of calling Stefan when Caroline emerged from the bathroom. The same bathroom that Katherine had just been in. Damon dropped his phone in surprise and hid behind Alaric. After Caroline left, Damon gloated to Stefan that his vampire protégé was colluding with the Evil Vampire Slut.

Damon smiled, maybe he could finally get rid of the Blonde Bitch.

* * *

 

 Over the next couple of days, Caroline kept to herself as she thought about what her ‘friends’ had kept from her and what, if anything, she was going to do about it.

“Are you helping Katherine?” Bonnie asked without preamble.

Elena’s eyes bugged, this is not how they’d agreed to approach the Katherine situation.

“What? No!” Caroline sputtered, popping up from her bed. She’d been in the middle of Calc 1 homework when her door had flown open.

“Damon saw you and Katherine at the Grille,” Bonnie continued, advancing on Caroline. If Caroline (Caroline of all people) was working with Katherine, Bonnie was going to break.

“Unless he was hiding in a stall, he didn’t see us together!” Caroline countered.

“So you were together?!?” Bonnie screeched, the furniture trembling slightly.

“UGH!” Caroline sighed, putting her head in her hands, “Katherine had been blackmailing me! She was holding Matt and my Mom’s safety and lives in her hands so I would be her pawn. She approached me in the bathroom at the Grille. I’d have **_ENOUGH_ ** . I was hoping to use the fact that I’m stronger than a normal baby vamp to get her to back off. Only I’m _stronger_ than her!”

“Wait, what? She’s over 500!” Bonnie exclaimed, the anger starting to dissipate.

“I know! I didn’t think it was possible,” Caroline eagerly agreed, she was still amazed that she overpowered Katherine.

“Why didn’t you kill her?” Bonnie asked, “We could have been rid of her!”

“It caught me off guard,” Caroline countered, “Besides, I still have that option, as part werewolf. Isn’t that right, Elena?”

Caroline turned with her hands on her hips to face Elena, who’d been silent the entire time.

“What? Why would I know about werewolf venom?” Elena countered quickly, trying to cover her nerves.

“Werewolf venom? Caroline never said anything about werewolf venom,” Bonnie pointed out, “Besides, how can a werewolf have venom? Isn’t that just in reptiles and bugs?”

Bonnie shuddered, she hated bugs and anything related to those creepy crawlers.

“Actually, there are mammals who are venomous. They’re way smaller than wolves and normally eat insects and the such,” Caroline informed happily.

Bonnie’s eyes narrowed at Caroline, “You totally looked that up, didn’t you?”

“Duh,” Caroline giggled before sobering, “Katherine said that Isobel knew a lot about werewolves when she researched vampires. I was going to dismiss that as Katherine trying to cause drama and what not, but then I remembered something.”

“What” Elena asked, stomach falling.

“When I overpowered Damon, he was staring at my mouth. I thought it was weird at the time, but it was Damon,” Caroline said, advancing on Elena.

“He knew. He knew that a bite from a transformed werewolf, or a hybrid like Caroline, would kill him,” Bonnie put together before turning to Elena, “And you did too. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Damon said that Caroline would bite him, if she knew,” Elena said lamely as her shoulders slumped. At the time, Elena and Damon had just shared a ‘moment’ and slightly bonded, so what he asked her to do seemed fine.

“Is this what’s going to be happening now? Damon, or Stefan, tells you what to do and you follow without question?” Caroline asked, resigned. Sure, Caroline had reasons (legitimate reasons) to bite Damon, but that didn’t mean that she’d actually follow through.

“Yeah, what is going on between the two of you?” Bonnie pressed, “Didn’t he just buy you a new SUV because your car got trashed?”

“Wait, what?!?” Caroline almost screeched, her concern outweighing the disappointment.

Elena sighed tiredly, this ‘intervention was not in danger of going off the rails because it had never been on the rails.

“My car got wrecked because a vamp turned it over while I was in it. I AM FINE! It was a kidnapping attempt, at least that’s what Stefan thinks. The SUV wasn’t from Damon, it’s the replacement from the insurance company. The agent Jenna talked to was one of my dad’s former patients,” Elena explained, slightly exasperated, “And no, neither Damon or Stefan dictate my actions.”

Elena looked confidentially at Caroline.

“Okay,” Caroline said with a nod.

“How about we agree to keep the others in the loop, so this doesn’t happen again?” Bonnie suggested, rubbing her temples.

“Without judgment about the info shared,” Elena added.

“Agreed,” Caroline nodded.

“Pizza?” Elena suggested.

Bonnie and Caroline agreed, after a slight argument about toppings the pizza was ordered.

“Katherine did mention that there were other Big Bads out there besides her,” Caroline said, picking at her pizza. While Caroline lamented the fact that she was technically dead, it was incredibly freeing not having to watch what she ate.

“You are Katherine’s Doppelganger,” Bonnie pointed out, taking a drink of her water, “There probably aren’t many like that.”

“I don’t get how a Doppelganger would be useful beyond physically looking like someone,” Elena complained before aggressively taking a bite of pizza. Caroline and Bonnie shared a look but didn’t mention Stefan’s ex, Katherine.

“Maybe it has to do with how the first one came to be? Like a super powerful magical spell or phenomena?” Caroline suggested.Bonnie’s eyes lit up while Elena glowered.

“That could be it! I remember a vague comment about the power of Doppelgangers in one of Grams’ grimoires,” Bonnie said excitedly. She made a mental note to look for that comment again. There had to be something more about it.

“Katherine also mentioned to be wary of anyone named Mikaelson,” Caroline said.

Bonnie’s skinned goose-pimpled at the name and the room felt like it got colder. The friends each looked at each other, something did not like that name. They decided to change topics and talked about what happened with Elena’s attempted kidnapping.

They eventually drifted back to the problem of Katherine. She needed to be neutralized, if they kill her then they couldn’t use her against what was coming. Elena had told them about the Salvatore plan and they decided to piggyback on that but steal Katherine instead.

“Hmmm, color me impressed,” Katherine drawled as she stretched her neck muscles. Getting your neck snapped always made it stiff upon waking up.

“I assume Miss Elena is alive?” Katherine asked blandly looking around the Fell’s Church Tomb that she’d previously escaped. This time, karma had caught up with her but it might have helped her in the long run.

“And she’s pissed,” Elena glared at Katherine, It was kinda freaky to be looking at someone with her face.

Katherine tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment. She was immensely impressed that Caroline, Elena, and presumably Bonnie, had not only managed to capture herself but also take the linking spell off Elena.

“I am surprised you went against lover boy,” Katherine smirked, “Trouble in paradise?”

Elena resisted the trap, barely, and smiled pleasantly while thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Katherine. She did go against Stefan (...and Damon) with this plan but...Elena was confident that things would smooth over once Katherine was dealt with. Then the only thing they would have to worry about was Damon.

“Is the bitch awake yet?” Bonnie’s voice erupted from the tunnel, slightly scaring Elena.

“Uh, yeah,” Elena mumbled, stepping away from the entrance.

“Such hostility,” Katherine clucked, “I’ve never done anything to a Bennett.”

“You are responsible for Grams’ death!” Bonnie spat.

“Sheila? I didn’t kill her. I liked her spunk,” Katherine explained with a shrug. It was true that Katherine was responsible for many deaths, but they were always beneficial for her. A Bennett death was never beneficial for her.

With a look of disgust, Bonnie brought Katherine to her knees with aneurysm after aneurysm.

“She died because you weren’t here!” Bonnie screamed, tears falling.

“I’m not responsible for Damon’s inability to grasp the subtle!” Katherine ground out.

“What do you mean?” Elena asked, putting a hand on Bonnie’s shoulder.

Bonnie stopped the aneurysms for a moment.

“I had Emily mask my departure from this town back then. I know Emily alluded to me not being in th-here. She had a sweet spot for Damon,” Katherine gasped.

“How could you be certain that Emily would do that?” Elena asked, as a pit started to grow in Bonnie’s stomach.

“Emily like the potential of darkness in Damon. Damon knew what I was and was fine with it. He even helped me feed, more than once,” Katherine explained, locking eyes with Bonnie.

When Emily had possessed her, Bonnie felt some of her impressions of people. For Damon, it was pity over his inability to move on.

“You’re a menace,” Bonnie snarled but stopped the aneurysms.

“I’m a survivor,” Katherine corrected.

“I can’t get a hold of Matt,” Caroline worried her lip as she flashed beside Bonnie and Elena.

Elena yelped as Bonnie accidentally dislodged some rocks with a burst of magic. Both girls had to take a moment to compose themselves before responding to Caroline.

“He might not be able to hear his phone,” Elena offered.

“It was kinda loud,” Bonnie agreed.

“I told him to watch his phone, so he could tell Stefan we had Katherine,” Caroline explained.

Shortly after coming up with the plan to neutralize Katherine, Caroline had pushed to get Matt and Jenna into the Supernatural loop. Luckily it hadn’t been too hard. It had taken both Caroline and Bonnie demonstrating their abilities for both to believe.

Jenna needed time to process everything while Matt flat out did not want anything to do with the Supernatural. Elena was able to get Matt to agree to be a messenger for this plan.

But now, he wasn’t answering his phone.

“What did you do?” Elena demanded of Katherine. She’d seen the look of triumph on Katherine’s face before it’d disappeared.

Caroline’s head snapped to Katherine, eyes bleeding yellow. The urge to bite and tear was strong. If Matt was hurt...

“I’m a survivor,” Katherine shrugged, “And I need a werewolf. Damon killed my original one but the family blood runs true.”

“Tyler, you’re trying to get him to activate his wolf,” Caroline breathed, her eyes returning to their normal blue.

Elena fished her phone out and immediately called Stefan. She hoped he had his phone on him.

“Elena? Why are you calling? Is it Katherine?” Stefan answered on the second ring.

“Katherine’s fine. Find Matt! Find Tyler!” Elena said urgently.

“What do you mean ‘Katherine’s fine’?” Damon said from the background.

“Katherine’s in the Tomb. But she put a plan in motion to get Tyler to become a werewolf since Mason is dead. Matt isn’t answering his phone,” Elena rattled off, “ He was supposed to tell you we had Katherine.”

“Shit,” Stefan breathed.

“There was a thud,” Damon said from the background.

“ _Oh, God…_ ” Caroline sobbed before flashing to the Lockwood Mansion. She got to the back a minute later, chest heaving and muscles burning. It took a couple moments for Caroline to focus on her hearing but she didn’t hear Matt. Caroline did hear Damon, Stefan, and Tyler in a room at the front.

She flashed to the room, cover be damned and hoping that Matt had been knocked out. She could hear 2 live heart beats. Maybe Damon and Stefan stopped what Katherine had tried to do?

When Caroline burst into Richard’s study, Matt’s crumbled form was the first thing Caroline registered. Not the dent in the wall nor the red smear on the wall sconce askew on the wall.

“No...no, no, nononononono,” Caroline pleaded, flashing to Matt and checking his pulse.

“Caroline?!?” Tyler exclaimed in surprise. He was still a little foggy because of the high he was coming down from.

Not 10 minutes ago, Matt was still alive. Tyler had showed him and Sarah, Richard’s stash of alcohol. It was supposed to make this Masquerade more tolerable. But Matt had started wailing on him...

Tyler had been so surprised at the sudden change, he’d been slow to react. When he did, it was to shove Matt away. Somehow Tyler launched Matt across the room.

A couple seconds later, Tyler’s body spasmed violently as a new presence rushed into his mind. It was euphoric at being released and united with him.

“Blondie!” Damon snapped.

Caroline was trying to feed her blood to Matt but it was just smearing around his mouth.

“Caroline,” Stefan said softly, comfortingly putting his hand on her blood wrist, “He’s gone.”

Caroline started crying putting his head on her lap. Tyler took a step forward, intending to apologize but Caroline looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and _growled_.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler choked out, walking backwards until he hit his dad’s desk, “He just wouldn’t stop.”

“He was compelled to attack you,” Stefan explained, “The vampire who did that, knew about the Lockwood Legacy.”

“If good ol’Matty boy hadn’t gotten you to kill him, this one probably would have been next in line,” Damon quipped waving a hand in front of Sarah’s face.

Sarah hadn’t moved since Matt had started his attack. She swayed slightly when Damon poked her.

“Tyler activated his wolf. He will turn into a werewolf at the next full moon,” Damon stated directly at Sarah, “Matt succeeded.”

Sarah smiled before collapsing into a heap.

“What the hell??!” Tyler exclaimed. What was going on? What did ‘compel’ mean?

“Hey Mom. There’s been an ‘incident’ at the Lockwood Mansion,” Caroline said sadly into her phone, “Ok, we’re in Mr. Lockwood’s study. Bye”

While Stefan and Damon were occupied with Tyler and Sarah, Caroline had come to the decision to notify her mother, Mystic Falls’ Sheriff. She knew her mom would be able to help, smooth things over with Carol.

When Caroline had had to compel the existence of the Salvatores as vampires from her mom, she’d left the knowledge about herself. Caroline wanted to know where the werewolf blood came from (and if her mom had any), plus she was selfish. She and her mom had had a breakthrough in their relationship, with the discovery of Caroline being a vampire and werewolf. Caroline didn’t want to lose that.

It was exceptionally easy to determine, once Liz had been told of the requirements of becoming a werewolf, that Caroline inherited the werewolf blood from her father. During her rookie year, Liz had fatally shot Virginia’s Most Wanted during a welfare check for a pensioner.

Caroline was too scared to contact her father about the werewolf ancestry after Liz cautioned her about his Supernatural prejudice. He would also check the details of any story she’d give him, so any story had to be the truth.

Tyler blanched, Caroline had called her mother! His mom was going to kill him. Damon glared at Caroline, letting his vamp face out. Caroline looked him straight in the eyes and let her eyes bleed into gold. Damon flinched and his face returned to normal.

“My mom will be able to smooth things over with Carol,” Caroline sniffed back tears, “After all, it was just an accident, right? You were rough housing with Matt to impress Sarah and it got out of hand. Stefan, Damon, and I heard the rough housing and went to investigate just as Matt hit his head on the wall sconce.”

It was almost too perfect an explanation and Caroline burst into more tears at how easy it had been to come up with a cover story.

After her mom arrived, the night past in a blurry haze. Caroline recalled Carol and her mom getting into a verbal spar. Bonnie and Elena joined her at some point, so it was easier to relinquish Matt’s body to the medical examiner.

Tyler got off easy, with some Community Service and Probation. Sarah was none-the-wiser to being involved in a Supernatural power play.

During the next week, Caroline gave Tyler a wide berth even though Tyler kept trying to talk to her. As much as she wanted to help him with becoming a werewolf, it still hurt to look at him and know that he was the reason Matt wasn’t here. She had also closed the entry to the Tomb, it had taken all of her restraint to not lunge into the Tomb and maul Katherine.

But she did get a chance to let out her emotions when Elena was kidnapped a couple days later. With Jeremy’s help, Bonnie was able to narrow Elena’s whereabouts down. Caroline went along with the Salvatores, even though Damon wasn’t happy. But Stefan had supported the decision, Caroline was stronger than a 500 year old vampire, was able to shift into wolf form which was extremely dangerous to vampires, and could track Elena should she be moved.

When they found the supposed location, a derelict mansion, Caroline was able to confirm Elena’s faint scent. The windows must have been down when she passed by.

“Wolf up, Blondie,” Damon stated.

Caroline almost snipped back but he was serious. So Caroline striped her simple clothing and gave them to Stefan to folded them and put them in a satchel he wore. She then started the literal bone-breaking process of becoming a new entity.

It was getting markedly easier each time she shifted, both to- and from-being a wolf. Caroline attributed that to the nearly daily shifts she’d been doing after the first time. She wanted to master the Shift.

She was also fairly competent in her wolf form. Caroline couldn’t test out the strength too much, Stefan had helped a couple times. Plus she didn’t want to accidentally bite him. He was the Salvatore she actually liked. But Caroline was able to completely scare Damon more than once in her wolf form. So her stealth was pretty good.

So when the vampire in the suit and the Old World aura, Elijah, asked where the third member of their group was, Caroline knew they were up against an old vampire. He could be older than Katherine and also could be one of the Big Bads.

Thinking quick, Caroline flashed to the far end of the mansion and let out a howl. As expected, the nearby pack of coywolves responded. Caroline howled again, hopefully telling them to stay away. She didn’t want them to get hurt in the scuffle.

“You have a werewolf pack with you?” Elijah asked bemused. What were these fools trying to pull? It had sounded fairly authentic, their witch was talented.

“Maybe,” Damon shrugged before launching an attack.

Elijah easily countered him, making him land face first into the stairs. Stefan managed to get Elijah to his knees with a blow to the back of his legs.

“You are just delaying the inevitable,” Elijah stated, getting annoyed.

Something in the statement made Stefan pause. They didn’t know how old Elijah was but he had managed to scare two 500 year old vampires and even kill one readily.

Elena had told him something Katherine had told Caroline. He’d initially dismissed it because it came from Katherine. But now Stefan was wondering just how much truth were in those statements.

A vicious growl drew everyone’s attention to the left doorway. A large blonde wolf was slowly advancing toward Elijah, the teeth gleaming as she snarled.

“That’s impossible!” Elijah breathed in open surprise. They didn’t have a witch but a werewolf in wolf form. The full moon was tomorrow and it was too early for the Shift...unless…

Caroline flash-lunged at Elijah, biting and scratching whatever piece of flesh she could. All her pent-up frustrations went into the attack. Damon flashed to where he’d heard Elena.

“Uh, Caroline? I think he’s incapacitated,” Stefan cringed.

Elijah’s suit was utterly ruined and the bared flesh was now covered in bite marks and scratches. Stefan was fairly certain that a couple chunks of Elijah were also missing. Caroline huffed, licking her chops but started the change back.

“H-hybrid!” Elijah croaked, his wounds were not healing but starting to ooze black puss and fester.

As Caroline redressed, she made a mental note to include a hair brush and maybe a toothbrush and toothpaste next time, Stefan took pity on the moaning Elijah and staked him. They left his greyed corpse next to the stairs.

Elena embraced both Stefan and Caroline once they were at Damon’s car. She was thankful that her boyfriend and best friend were untouched. Elena told them that that was Elijah Mikaelson.

Caroline and Stefan shared a look. Katherine had told them to be wary of anyone with the name of Mikaelson. Was he one of the Big Bads she alluded to?

The drive back to Mystic Falls was tense, although Elena crashed within the first couple minutes.


	3. Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline comes face-to-face with Jules, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death!

Once back to Mystic Falls, everyone descended upon the Boarding House for a meeting. It was getting serious enough that they had to take Katherine’s comments seriously. Someone, a Mikaelson, was coming for Elena because she was the current Doppelganger.

Tyler had been invited but didn’t show up. When Caroline went to go see, she encountered another werewolf. It was Mason’s Alpha, Jules, she’d arrived in Mystic Falls because Mason could get ahold of.

“Were you apart of Mason’s death?” Jules demanded, locking eyes with Caroline.

Caroline could feel a sort of compulsion to tell obey coming from Jules. Clearly Jules had never had to deal with a Queen Bee/Type A personality like Caroline.

“No, I didn’t know even know about it until after. And that was from Katherine,” Caroline said not breaking eye contact, “She had Mason under her thumb.”

“Katherine?? We knew as Kathy,” Jules said thoughtful.

“Did you know she was a 500 year old vampire hell bent on using other people, like Mason, so that she’d live?” Caroline smiled, cocking her head to the side.

“What?” Jules blinked in surprise, “We knew she was a vampire, but she was so subservient…”

“”So why the invitation to the Boarding House?” Tyler asked, anger growing, “And why are you talking to me now?”

Caroline sighed, it still hurt to look at Tyler. But it wasn’t as bad.

“Elena was kidnapped by someone who scared Katherine. We need to band together to be able to repel what’s coming,” Caroline explained, “I’m sorry about before. I needed to deal with Matt’s death.”

“And did you? Deal with Matt’s death?” Tyler provoked.

“Sort of? I got to maim the vampire behind Elena’s kidnapping,” Caroline shrugged.

“Well, I haven’t,” Tyler snarled.

“You want him to go into a house of vampires?” Jules interjected.

“There’s just 2,” Caroline countered, “And there’ll be 5 humans and a witch.”

“And just what are you? I can sense a wolf, but there’s something else,” Jules demanded. Tyler may not have been in her pack, but Mason was-had been. She would protect him as Mason would have.

“I’m both. I was made a vampire, killed someone and then activated my wolf,” Caroline explained letting her eyes bleed yellow.

Jules’ face twisted with disgust, “Abomination! Tyler, we’re leaving.”

Caroline blinked in surprise, she hadn’t expected that kind of reaction. Her mom had had that reaction when Caroline had had to reveal that she was a vampire. Even Tyler had been surprised, but the command in Jules’ voice stuck. He followed her out of the room.

At the Boarding House, Caroline mentioned that Mason’s Alpha had shown up and now had Tyler with her. No one was pleased, especially Damon as yet another person knew that they were vampires.

Caroline had just arrived at home after the meeting when she saw Tyler on her porch swing. Warily Caroline approached him.

“Hey, I’m, uh, sorry about earlier with Jules,” Tyler said shifting uneasily.

Caroline dropped onto the swing next to him.

“It’s okay, my mom had the same reaction when she first found out. But I managed to change her mind, so,” Caroline sighed. Today had been an eventful day and she was tired.

“What, did you compel her or something?” Tyler joked.

“ **_EXCUSE ME!?!?_ ** ” Caroline exclaimed, eyes bright yellow, “I would and will never, **EVER** do anything like that to ANYONE! Do you understand?!?!”

Tyler cowered, he’d never heard that kind of tone or angriness from Caroline ever. He could also feel her wolf demanding obedience.

_*fwoomp*_

Caroline’s hand flew up to her neck and found a tranq dart there, a moment later her blood burned and the world went dark.

* * *

 

“-kes don’t work! We all tried and she didn’t turn grey like the others did!” a male voice complained.

“I didn’t agree to kill Caroline!” it was Tyler’s voice yelling.

There was a tremendous pain in her chest and it was taking a lot for Caroline to focus. The light in the room was dimmed, so Caroline had that going for her.

The dart must have had vervain in it, but not enough for a hybrid. Caroline opened her eyes and saw a small cage in front of her. They were going to cage her and probably torture her, knowing her luck.

That was not going to happen.

Caroline debated turning and terrorizing them but that would take too long.

“But you agreed to help them kidnap me,” Caroline accused.

Jules, Tyler, and an unknown dark blond male jerked in surprise.

“No, that’s not what--!” Tyler started before Caroline flashed to the other male and feed off of him.

“Brady!” Jules exclaimed, she lunged to get Caroline off of him.

Caroline caught her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, the entire room shook with the violence of it. They must be in a trailer or something, Caroline mused. Brady crumpled to the ground.

“I will end you, if he’s dead,” Jules spat. Brady was her Beta, her lover, and she would have vengeance against the Abomination.

“Calm down, he’s still alive,” Caroline scoffed as her chest healed from the multiple stake wounds.

“What do you want,” Jules snarled, her hands attempting to ripe Caroline’s off.

“I want you to leave. Mystic Falls is mine,” Caroline stated, eyes bright yellow, “If you leave now, then the Mikaelsons won’t get to you.”

“The Mikaelsons?” Tyler asked confused. He was hoping Caroline wasn’t also referring to him, this was his home.

“They are the reason Katherine did what she did. Both with Mason and with Tyler,” Caroline explained, “They need Elena and a werewolf for something.”

“Elena? Why Elena?” Tyler asked, he was so confused.

“Long story, but had you gone to the Boarding House, you would have been told,” Caroline pointed out.

“Why should I listen to you?” Jules asked. What was this abomination trying to pull?

“Because I don’t want to hurt anyone but if you come after mine, all bets are off,” Caroline said giving Jules’ throat a squeeze before letting go.

Jules narrowed her eyes at Caroline before turning to tend to Brady. His pulse was weak but he was alive. The door to the trailer shot open, one of her betas-Megan- was panicking.

“We got 2 vamps on a direct course to our location!”

Jules glared at Caroline who shrugged. She wasn’t the one to set the Salvatores on them. Bonnie must have raised the alarm. Caroline looked at her phone and sure enough there were numerous missed calls and texts.

“I’m bff’s with a kick-ass witch,” Caroline shrugged.

“We can still take them,” Jules told Megan. The full moon was tomorrow, but the boosts were already being felt.

“Hold on!” Tyler said, voice cracking, getting between Jules and Megan. He did not want to die.

“No you can’t. The moon doesn’t hold any sway with me. I can shift without it,” Caroline warned.

Megan stared at Caroline with barely held disgust before looking at Jules who shook her head.

“We’ll leave,” Jules said bowing her head to Caroline.

Caroline inwardly sighed in relief, she did not want to have to hurt all these people.

“Um, what about me?” Tyler asked, raising his hand.

Jules looked to Caroline for the decision. It dawned on Caroline that the Alpha was deferring to her. She’d won the dominance contest between the two.

“Tyler can stay but not right now,” Caroline said, “The Mikaelsons are on they’re way here. It’d be best if there are no werewolves in or around Mystic Falls until they’re dealt with.”

Tyler sighed in relief but was still confused. He was even more confused when Jules not only agreed but acquiesced with Caroline’s decision. Why was Mason’s Alpha bowing to Caroline? Did that make her an Alpha also?

“What about my mom?” Tyler asked in a small voice.

“I’ll figure something out,” Caroline gave a hesitant smile. It gave Tyler some reassurance, Caroline was dependable in that regard.

When Caroline exited the trailer, the Salvatores had just entered the clearing. All the pack members formed a circle around them.

“Are you okay, Caroline?” Stefan asked, brow furrowing when he saw the hole in her shirt.

“Yeah,” Caroline nodded, then to Damon, “I can’t be staked.”

Damon grimaced, there went a murder idea. He’d figure something out to get her out of his hair.

“Interesting,” Elijah said, suddenly appearing beside Damon.

Damon and Stefan scrambled to the trailer. They hadn’t seen or heard him when he flashed in. He’d been too fast.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Jules demanded. This new vamp was not a town resident, so he was not covered by Caroline’s protection.

“It’s Elijah Mikaelson,” Caroline said, her stomach dropping.

“I thought you said you got him,” Jules turned on Caroline. From what Caroline had inferred at her house, she’d tore him up pretty good. That meant there would have been multiple points of entry for the venom to get in the system. If that was true, then this vamp should be dead or at the very least highly delusional from the venom effects.

“She did, plus I staked him. His body was grey,” Stefan said in disbelief. Elijah’s body was grey when they left. He was sure of it.

“They both are correct,” Elijah said bowing his head to both Stefan and Caroline, “I should thank you Mr. Salvatore. If you hadn’t staked me, it would have taken longer for the venom to leave my system.”

Confusion rippled throughout the encampment. Elijah had survived both a werewolf attack and a stake to the heart. How was that possible?

“You don’t have werewolf in you…,” Megan mumbled.

“Good lord, no,” Elijah sniffed.

“Then what are you?” Damon asked taking a step forward.

Elijah cocked an eyebrow at the arrogance of the elder Salvatore. Clearly he needed to be taught a lesson.

“I’m an Original,” Elijah said before flashing to Damon and beheading him with a quick swipe of his hand.

Screams of horror filled the air, as everyone processed what happened. Stefan froze in complete and utter shock. His brother, his only family, was just murdered. The Ripper that lived in the back of his mind roared, it wanted vengeance.

Caroline sucked in a breath as Damon’s body crumpled to the ground, the skin grey. She couldn’t believe it, her abuser as dead. He wouldn’t be able to do anything else to her or to anyone else anymore. Distantly, a smidgen of pity for Stefan flared up but it was quickly drowned out by the roar of vengeance gotten by her wolf.

Suddenly, Elijah filled her vision. He cocked his head before his hands came up to her neck. A quick wrench later and Caroline was thrust into darkness again.

Tyler stared at the chaos going on in the encampment. After Elijah beheaded Damon, he nearly wrenched Caroline’s neck before picking her up, bridal-style, and flashing away. Stefan had sank to the ground and was clutching Damon’s headless body. All of Jules’ pack members were running around gathering everything up that they had. Jules was barking orders to those who staring at either Damon’s head or his body.

Tyler jogged over to the head, it was at least 50 feet away from the body, gingerly picked it up and ran over to Stefan. He carefully placed the head next to Stefan.

“Go, before the Ripper appears,” Stefan said in an dead voice.

The wolf in Tyler shrank back in fear. Whatever this Ripper was, it had to be bad.

“Tyler! Are you coming?” Jules called out from the cab of the truck.

“No, I’m staying,” Tyler called back. Caroline was gone. He’d messed up before, when he got sucked into Jules and Brady’s plan for Caroline. He needed to be involved in getting her back.

“Okay, but I’m giving you a ride back to town. I’ve heard of ripper vampires and if Stefan is one,” Jules said opening the passenger door for Tyler, “Then you don’t want to be out here when he lets loose. Best call your friends, the ones that know and let them know what happened.”

As the clearing dissolved into the trees, a pit opened up in Tyler as he called Elena.

How bad were things now that Damon was dead?

* * *

 

It was her first snapped neck and Caroline already decided that she didn’t like it. Her neck was sore as hell! As she stretched the muscles, Caroline became more aware of her surroundings.

There was some orchestral music playing in a couple rooms down, the bed she was in felt fabulous, and there was soft scratching off the side. She was also in a grey-tan Henley and thankfully her underwear was still in the right place.

When Caroline looked to the source of the scratching and nearly fell out of the bed.

“Don’t worry, love, I’m not going to hurt you,” a man with dirty blond hair that held a hint of curls and raspberry lips said reassuringly. He had a British-type accent, not quite the same as Elijah though.

“Says the strange vampire,” Caroline quipped before she could help it. Inwardly she cringed, she really needed to work on her filter.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” the strange blond vampire said smiling broadly displaying his dimples.

“Just kill me and be done with it,” Caroline said putting her face into the pillow. This day couldn’t get any worse than it already had, couldn’t it?

“Why would I want to kill a fellow hybrid?”

Caroline’s head popped up in surprise. Fellow hybrid? Huh?

When she looked at the vampire, she couldn’t detect a werewolf like she could with Jules or Mason. But it was there? Maybe?

“My name’s Klaus, I wonder if you could help me?”

Caroline furrowed her brow, what was going on?

Who was Klaus?


	4. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations happen when Caroline comes face-to-face with Klaus.

“You’re a hybrid?” Caroline asked. There was something about Klaus that prickled her senses and it wasn’t his dimples...or his lips…

“In a manner of speaking,” Klaus teased, he put the sketch pad, the source of the early scratching, on the bed and sat next to her. 

Caroline refrained from peaking at the page, but just barely, as she sat up. Instead she focused on Klaus and raised an eyebrow. 

“After releasing my wolf, it was bound to the point of not being there,” Klaus said mournfully, “I’ve spent a great deal of time and effort to rectify that.”

Caroline felt bad for Klaus, she’d had her wolf for only a short time but couldn’t imagine life without her. She did want to help him, but something was niggling at the back of her mind. Something important. 

“Elijah...where’s Elijah,” Caroline breathed as her memories came tumbling back. He killed Damon and snapped her neck. 

Caroline was fairly certain her brain was still recovering from the snapped neck. That had to be the reason for her forgetfulness and not Klaus. 

“He won’t harm you, sweetheart,” Klaus implored, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. 

Caroline shrank away from him. Alarm bells were ringing full force in her head. 

“You’re with him, aren’t you?” Caroline murmured, getting her legs under her. 

Klaus regarded her for a moment. 

“So much more than a pretty face,” Klaus dimpled, “He is-“

“What is with the complimenting!?!?” Caroline shrieked interrupting Klaus.  

“-my brother…” Klaus finished lamely, furrowing his brow in confusion. 

The sudden flare of frustration was extinguished by the brother revelation. He was a Mikaelson. If there were two, just how many were there?

“You know of us,” Klaus prompted, his grey-blue eyes bright, “Even though we’ve taken great care at not being known.”

“Actually, uh, I don’t,” Caroline nervously laughed. She seriously needed to find some courage or at least fake it. 

“Do tell,” Klaus leaned forward, “I would love to know what caused those reactions.”

Caroline’s brain scrambled to think of a response that didn’t give Katherine away. She definitely did not like the bitch, but she was the known evil. Thankfully they were interrupted by a tall muscled man. 

“This had better be good,” Klaus groused. He’d been having a lovely chat with Caroline when the door had burst open. 

“Who is this??” The stranger demanded thrusting a very familiar device in Caroline’s face. 

“That is my phone!” Caroline tried to grab it but the guy squinted and pain blossomed in her head. 

The new guy was a witch. The pain was over almost before it began and a choking sound was the replacement. 

“Maddox, what are you doing?” Klaus snarled, his eyes going dark. 

Caroline realized that this was his vampire face. It almost looked like Damon and Stefan’s vamp face except his eyes were almost black with how dark red they were. 

The witch guy, Maddox, showed him Caroline’s phone. Klaus dropped Maddox after taking the phone. 

“Interesting,” Klaus drawled, looking at Caroline with renewed interest, “You know my Doppelgänger.”

“The other one,” Maddox croaked, rubbing his bruising throat. 

“You mean Stefan Salvatore?” Klaus said with a furrowed brow. What was Maddox going about the Ripper for?

“He told me his name was Tom Avery,” Maddox insisted, “And he was human, not a 150-year old vampire.”

Caroline’s mind swirled, there was another Stefan, a human Stefan out there? It seemed that Klaus was frozen in shock. 

“Stefan has a Doppelgänger? Or is a Doppelgänger?” Caroline voiced, “There’s more kinds of Doppelgängers?

The distant orchestral music scratched to an abrupt stop a second before Elijah appeared in the doorway. Caroline flinched uncontrollably, she could still feel the crunch as he snapped her neck. 

“There are more Doppelgängers than the Petrovas?” Elijah contemplated, “This puts what we’ve learned about the Ritual in a suspicious light.”

“I know that!” Klaus growled before crushing Caroline’s phone in his hand. 

“Hey!” Caroline exclaimed automatically. He just broke her phone! Her mom was going to kill her. 

“We’ll supply you with a replacement,” Elijah dismissed with a wave. 

“ _ I considered him my friend! Bekah was going to run away with him! I daggered her because of him! _ ” Klaus roared in a painful anger, “ **_And he was a Doppelgänger!?!_ ** ”

Caroline shrank under the covers, she could taste betrayal that Klaus felt. Maddox had bailed the second Klaus had smashed her phone. Caroline inched out of bed and had her foot on the wood floor when the first crash sounded. 

Caroline flashed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind of her. It didn’t matter that Caroline might be in his Henley, but she needed to get out of there. 

**ASAP** . 

 


End file.
